doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:7° temporada de South Park (RDM)
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2003 (15 episodios) |predecesor = Sexta temporada |sucesor = Octava temporada }}La séptima temporada de South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 19 de marzo de 2003 por Comedy Central y finalizó el 17 de diciembre del mismo año, con 15 Episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el día 19 de septiembre de 2004 en el canal de televisión Locomotion. El lunes 16 de abril del año 2007, MTV Latinoamérica "reestrenó" la temporada con un nuevo doblaje, con el cual se sigue emitiendo actualmente. La temporada se re-emite en Latinoamérica, bajo el nombre de South Park (RDM) por el canal Rouding TV, desde el 11 de enero de 2019. Producción El doblaje original de esta temporada se realizó entre los años 2003 y 2004 en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., con dos redoblajes echos en 2007 y 2015, el primero en BVI Communications Inc. y el otro realizado en el primer estudio. Para mas información de estos doblajes, ver aquí. Posteriormente, 15 años después del doblaje original, 12 del primer redoblaje y 4 del segundo, MTV decidió nuevamente redoblar la temporada completa (siendo este su cuarto doblaje en general). Sin embargo, este no se hizo en The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, si no en México, en el estudio DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, siendo la quinta temporada de la serie doblada ahí, desde los redoblajes consecutivos de todas las temporadas en México, los cuales se dan desde la tercera. El doblaje comenzó en noviembre de 2018, y se mantiene la dirección de Mariana de la Laguna, la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza, la adaptación musical de Sebastián Llapur, la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías y la logística y supervisión de José Gilberto Vilchis. Se mantiene a todo el reparto de las cuatro temporadas anteriores, incluyendo reemplazos como Magda Giner como Sheila Broflovski y Ana Teresa Ávila como la Sra. Crabtree. En cuanto a los datos e ingresos importantes de la temporada, se destacan los siguientes: *Irwin Daayán retoma a Kenny McCormick, después de no doblarlo en el último episodio de la temporada anterior por razones desconocidas, al dejarle la voz en inglés de Matt Stone. *Desde esta temporada, se integran los siguientes actores al reparto: **Mauricio Pérez y Mariana de la Laguna se integran como las voces de Ryan y Sarah Vulmer, los padres de Jimmy. **José Arenas se integra como la voz del Sargento Harrison Yates. **Julian Lavat se integra como la voz del Oficial Mitch Murphy. **César Garduza se integra como la voz de Scott. **Alma de la Rosa, Dan Osorio, Miguel Ángel Leal y Diana Santos se integran como las voces de Henrietta Biggle, Michael, Pete y Firkle, los chicos góticos del pueblo. **Santiago Toledo se integra como la voz de Jason. **Y unos actores desconocidos se integran como las voces de la Sra. Biggle, Bill Allen y Fosse McDonald. A partir de esta temporada, al principio y al final de los episodios, se oye la voz en off de Daniel Cubillo diciendo: "Doblaje realizado por DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, México", como ha ocurrido en otras series dobladas en el estudio. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alberto Bernal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Flores *Daniel López *Alejandro Mayén *José Antonio Macías *José Ángel Torres *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Herman López *Gerardo Reyero *Magda Giner *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Evan Sullivan *Amada Álvarez *Juan Cardeño *Amanda Farah Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Cancelled (Cancelados) Notas *En la versión en inglés en una escena se hace referencia a la serie de televisión Punky Brewster, en cambio en el doblaje original se menciona a Ren y Stimpy y en el redoblaje de 2007 se menciona a El chapulín colorado. En el redoblaje mexicano, si se menciona a Punky Brewster. *En los créditos de doblaje, se acredita a Luis Bayardo como Frank Sinatra, siendo el su voz oficial hasta su fallecimiento, pese a que esta retirado del doblaje desde 2011 y quien realmente lo dobló fue Juan Alfonso Carralero. Posiblemente se hizo en homenaje al actor como la voz oficial del músico. Episodio #2 Krazy Kripples Notas *Varios actores retoman estrellas conocidas que doblaron con anterioridad: **Christopher Reeve es doblado por Víctor Trujillo, su voz oficial. **Larry King es doblado por Mario Arvizu, su voz oficial. **Gene Hackman es doblado por Jorge Lapuente, la voz que mas veces lo ha doblado después de José Lavat. **Dr. Doom es doblado por Armando Coria, quien lo doblo en "Los Cuatro Fantásticos" (De 1994-1997)y "Spider-Man" (De 1994-1998). *Hasta ahora, este es el capítulo mas suave en cuanto a doblaje, pues por un motivo desconocido la mayoría de groserías fueron cambiadas por palabras menos fuertes, sin mencionar que no se añadieron groserías que no estuvieran en la versión original como en otros capítulos. Música *'Inválidos y la sangre' **Interpretada por Enrique Cervantes. Episodio #3 Toilet Paper (Papel Higiénico) Notas *En una escena en la versión en inglés se hace referencia a la actriz Ally Sheedy, en cambio en el doblaje original se cambia a Salma Hayek. *Originalmente Luis Leonardo Suárez fue concebido para doblar a a Josh Meyers, pero ya que Mariana de la Laguna consideraba que la actitud del personaje no iba con su voz, fue sustituido por Mauricio Pérez, quien también dobla al director de la prisión. Episodio #4 I'm a Little Bit Country (Soy un poquito del país) Notas *Aunque en el doblaje original y en el redoblaje de 2007 Randy es doblado por Rolando Felizola, en el redoblaje de la canción "Yo soy algo rural" Felizola solo dobla a Randy en la primera estrofa, mientras que Larry Villanueva lo dobla en el resto de la canción. Se desconoce la razón de esto, pues Felizola siempre había interpretado las canciones de sus personajes sin problemas, mientras que Villanueva tenía dificultades para cantar. En el redoblaje mexicano, Víctor Covarrubias si hizo la voz cantada de Randy. *En el doblaje original y en el redoblaje de 2015 Cartman pronuncia el año 1776 como cantidad, pero en el redoblaje del 2007 dice "Diecisiete setenta y seis", que es la manera en que se dicen los años en inglés, no en español. **En el redoblaje de 2015, el Sr. Garrison pronuncia el año 1776 como "Diecisiete setenta y seis". Música *'Llegué hasta el '76' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Soy algo rural' **Interpretada por Humberto Solórzano (Skeeter) y Víctor Covarrubias. *'Somos rurales y rocanroleros' **Interpretada por Humberto Solórzano (Skeeter) y Víctor Covarrubias. Episodio #5 Fat Butt and Pancake Head (Trasero gordo y cabeza de panqueque) Notas *Tanto la falsa "Jennifer Lopez" como la real fueron dobladas por Yolanda Vidal, siendo ella la voz oficial de la actriz. Música *'Taco, taco, burrito' **Interpretada por Yolanda Vidal (Jénifer Jópez). *'Casi me haces olvidar de los tacos' **Interpretada por Yolanda Vidal (Jénifer Jópez). *'Quiero tus tacos' **Interpretada por Yolanda Vidal (Jénifer Jópez). Episodio #6 Lil' Crime Stoppers Notas *Al igual que el segundo episodio de la temporada, este no fue traducido al español, debido a que no tiene una en específico. *Tanto en el redoblaje de 2007 como en este, los loops de la gente envuelta en llamas no son doblados. *En los redoblajes de 2007 y 2015 hubo un error de traducción en una línea del Oficial Murphy: "The only person I can't trust is myself" ("La única persona en quien no puedo confiar es en mí") se tradujo como "El único en que puedo confiar es en mí". En este redoblaje, la línea se corrije. Episodio #7 Red Man's Greed (La codicia del hombre rojo) Música *'Somos fuertes' **Interpretada por Víctor Covarrubias (Randy), Óscar Gómez (Gerald), Magda Giner (Directora Victoria) y Luis Daniel Ramírez (coros) Episodio #8 South Park is Gay! (¡South Park es Gay!) Notas *En el doblaje original y en el redoblaje de 2015 la canción de la gente cangrejo se dejó en inglés. En el redoblaje de 2007 sí fue doblada, pero no en base a la versión instrumental, pues se escuchan claramente las voces en inglés de fondo. *En el doblaje original, el nombre del programa Queer Eye for the Straight Guy se tradujo como "Los fantásticos cinco", mientras que en el redoblaje de 2007 simplemente se tradujo como "El programa gay". En el redoblaje de 2015, se utilizó el nombre en inglés. En el redoblaje mexicano, se lo tradujo literalmente como "Ojo raro para el hombre heterosexual", que es la traducción literal. *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original y el redoblaje de 2015, en una escena Stan menciona a la marca de cosméticos Origins, en cambio en el redoblaje de 2007 se reemplaza por Pantene, que se mantiene en el redoblaje mexicano. Música *'Gente cangrejo' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Mayén y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Episodio #9 Christian Hard Rock (Rock duro y cristiano) Notas *Tanto en el doblaje original como en el redoblaje mexicano, la canción de Trinidad se dejó en inglés. *Los nombres del doblaje original de todas las canciones se respetaron en el redoblaje mexicano. *Al no tener una voz oficial en específico, Jessica Ángeles dobló a Britney Spears en el episodio. Música *'Vives siempre en mí' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'No me abandones, Jesús' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Te amo, Jesús' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Eres mi salvador' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'No renací ayer otra vez' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Quiero hincarme de rodillas' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'El cuerpo de Cristo' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Tres veces salvador' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). *'Cuando veo a Jesús' **Interpretada por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). Episodio #10 Grey Dawn (Un gris amanecer) Episodio #11 Casa Bonita Episodio #12 All About Mormons? (¿Todo sobre los mormones?) Música (Doblaje original) *'Joseph Smith' **Interpretada por Habib Gedeón. Notas *Toni Rodríguez ya había doblado a Gary Harrison en su cameo en El show de Butters. *En el doblaje original, la voz de Mark (doblado por Sergio Sáez) fue alterada digitalmente para que sonara más aguda. En el redoblaje mexicano, Óscar Flores uso un tono juvenil como el de Numero 1 de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. *En la versión en inglés, en una escena Sharon llama a Randy sarcásticamente "Clubber Lange". En el doblaje original le llama "Mike Tyson", en el redoblaje de 2007 le llama "De La Hoya", en el redoblaje de 2015 le llama "luchador" y en el redoblaje mexicano vuelve a referirse a el como "Mike Tyson". Episodio #13 Butt Out (Afuera lo extremo) Notas * En los tres doblajes originales, algunos loops de la multitud frente al ayuntamiento por la visita del anti-fumador, Rob Reiner se dejaron en inglés. En el redoblaje mexicano, estos si son doblados. *En la versión en inglés, durante los créditos finales es remontada la canción de la fábrica de los cigarrillos, mientras que en el doblaje original se dejó instrumental, y en el redoblaje de 2007 extrañamente se volvió a doblar. Esto se repite en el redoblaje mexicano. Música *'Sin colillas' **Interpretada por María Fernanda Morales, Alejandro Mayén, Miguel Ángel Leal y Víctor Ugarte *'Con un jari-lari-lari' **Interpretada por Emmanuel Bernal, Alejandro Orozco y Carlos Torres Episodio #14 Raisins (Pasitas) Episodio #15 It's Christmas in Canada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Aidapeviva Categoría:LeoDios12